1. Field
This invention relates to devices and methods for removing the margin strips from edge driven pages connected for continuous-feed, exemplified by computer printout paper.
2. State of the Art
Computers and word processors often employ edge feed printers in which sprocket wheels engage spaced holes along the edge margins of the paper, as it is fed continuously through the printers. A tear line of small perforations or scores inset from the paper edge defines the margin strip for removal. After printing, the margin strips are no longer of use, and require removal so that the sheets will neatly fit into file folders sized for 81/2.times.11 sheets.
The many sheets of printed output paper are typically folded into thick compact stacks. However, the marginal strips remain very long, and manual tearing along the score lines is laborious, time consuming and irritating. In some instances, the volume of paper is so great as to justify purchase and use of power driven strip removal devices. Such devices are currently available, but are expensive and not justifiable in many installations. Various manual devices of lesser, but still objectional, expense are disclosed in the prior art. One such device is the margin stripper of U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,113, which clamps the edge strips so that the sheets may be manually torn away. This device is large and unwieldy, difficult to hold in the hand during operation so that anchoring to a table or the like is necessary. U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,676 relies upon shearing the margin strip off the printout paper. A quite massive shear plate is required. This device is without a cutting edge, but still poses a danger to fingers caught between shearing and base plates. Another clamping device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,163. Pegs engage the drive holes to align the paper within the device. It remains unwieldy and requires attachment to a sturdy table or the like for convenient use. Various devices incorporating sharp edge paper cutting blades are disclosed in the prior art. All are inherently dangerous to the fingers of the operators, including the traditional pivoting blade paper cutter. Edge strip removal with this device poses the usual problem of uneven cutting because of shifting of the paper. Letter openers with shielded blades are not adapted to the narrow margin strips. With nothing to guide these strips as they are drawn against the blade, the sharp blade cuts a wandering unpredictable path, rather than cutting along the line of scores.
A need therefore remains for an economical device by which the side strips of computer printout paper may be safely and easily removed manually.